La isla despierta
by lireve
Summary: Piratas,la armada,aventuras,....en fin ONE PIECE!todo lo necesario para que Luffy se convierta en el próximo Rey de los Piratas!
1. Son demasiados

**1.Son demasiados …**

-Por favoooor Sanji solo un poco más…

-Luffy ya te has comido tu desayuno, el de Usuff, el de Chopper, y el ……¡NI SE TE OCURRA! - dijo el cocinero apartando la mano del capitán de una patada de su plato

-Pero tengo hambre …. Nami me das un poco del tuyo?

-El de mi pelirroja ni hablar!- dijo Sanji antes de que Nami pudiese contestar

-Venga Luffy no seas …- ¡BOM!- la voz de Nami quedó silenciada por un terrible fogonazo

-Otra vez nos atacan - fue lo único que dijo el espadachín mientras seguía recostado contra la pared- quien se encarga esta vez?

- Voy a decirles que si nos dejan terminar de desayunar -la pelirroja se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta, mientras, en la cocina aún se seguía discutiendo por la comida. El grito de Nami hizo reaccionar a todos, que salieron a ver q ocurría. La pelirroja estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con expresión de terror y murmurando algo:

- 10,11,12,13.….

- Sucede algo navegante?- la voz de Robin fue ignorada pero pronto pudo comprobar q estaba haciendo Nami. Un montón de barcos de la armada se cernía sobre ellos, trazando un circulo mientras se acercaban

-La armada- dijo Zorro

-24, 25, 26, 27.….

-Sí - le contestó Robin

-30,31,32,33.…

- SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAA……- gritó Usuff

-44,45,46,47.…

-LUFFY TE DIJE Q DEJASES LOS DESAYUNOS

-59,60,61,62.……

-ef qgue feetnia fambreeeee….uaauuau cuantos barcos!

-66,67,68,69...

-No creo que me lleguen las vendas…-comentó Chopper preocupado

-70! - terminó de contar Nami- 70 barcos de la armada¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir traer 70 barcos para capturarnos?

- Es q últimamente estamos muy solicitados, con eso de que han subido nuestras cabezas pues ya sabes -dejó caer Zorro

-ME DA IGUAL LO Q VALGAN VUESTRAS CABEZAS!Q VAMOS A HACER¡ - la pelirroja se estaba empezando a poner histérica

- Luchar -la sencillez en la contestación de Luffy dejó a todos pasmados

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Capitán no cree q son demasiados barcos para una barco tan pequeño, además tengo entendido q no tiene casi tripulación …

- Oficial acate mis normas! - el capitán de la flota 70.0 de la armada, Thea Cup siguió removiendo su taza de té mientras tenía la mirada fija en el barco pirata que navegaba delante del suyo- Sombrero de paja no es un rival cualquiera, su cabeza tiene un bajo precio comparado de lo que es capaz. Oficial continúe con la estrategia, vamos a meterlos en el círculo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Entendido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero como pretendes luchar contra 70 barcos de la marina! - gritó Nami

-Pues con los puños - se rió Luffy, lo q causo un chichón al chico por parte de la navegante

- Que es un suicidio animal! Por muy fuertes y bichos raros q seáis son 70 barcos, además se están colocando en círculo pronto nos bombardearan por todas partes y hundirán este barco¿Cómo piensas pelear en el agua?

-Ehhhhh ….

- Espera Nami - todos miraron a Robin - tu lo has dicho, se están colocando en círculo, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que actuar de inmediato, no decías que estábamos llegando a una isla?

-Sí, ya hemos entrado en la zona climática, pero desconozco el tiempo q podemos tardar en encontrarla, podría ser demasiado tarde

-Bueno esta claro no? - dijo Sanji- tendremos que arriesgarnos

-Bien - asintió Nami - Usuff, Chopper! A los remos, vosotros - dijo mirando a Zorro, Sanji y Luffy - os encargareis de proteger el barco! Y uno de vosotros tiene que despejarnos el camino, los barcos de la marina ya están cerrándonos el paso

- Yo me encargaré navegante - se ofreció Robin

- Bien, todos a sus puestos, esperad mi señal

Robin se colocó en la cabeza de cabra del Alma de Merry, y cruzó los brazos concentrándose en sus objetivos, Sanji y Zorro se colocaron cada uno encima de la barandilla a estribor y babor respectivamente, dispuestos para la defensa, y Luffy fue a la parte posterior del barco para cubrir la retaguardia. Usuff y Chopper tomaron los remos y Nami mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Capitán Cup! - gritó el vigía desde el mástil- parece que los piratas han tomado posiciones!

-Oficial mi catalejo- Thea Cup cogió el catalejo que le entregaban y después habló- valientes hasta el final … muy bien a mi señal comiencen con el bombardeo ……………………… ¡YA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡YA! - gritó Nami a la vez que dispararon los primeros cañonazos. Las olas comenzaban a crecer debido al bombardeo, el agua se agitaba y el Alma de Merry comenzaba a bailar de un lado para otro. La mayoría de balas caían en el agua, y no llegaban al barco pirata, las que llegaban eran rechazadas por los mismos piratas que iban a bordo

- Hincha la pancetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, colchonetaaaaaaaaaa…….. Uuuuuuuuhhh! Uno menos!- Luffy hacía rebotar los cañonazos y de vez en cuando acertaba en los barcos de la marina.

- Y siete! - contaba Sanji, a la vez q se posaba en la barandilla de nuevo, tras haber rechazado a patadas las balas, después tomó una nueva calada de su cigarro, y esperó el nuevo ataque

-Ahí vienen más - sonrió el espadachín mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, de un solo movimiento cortó los nuevos disparos que siguieron su curso por encima del barco cayendo al mar

- Oye Peloverde!podrías tener más cuidado no? Casi me das

- Pues quita de en medio!

- Nami cuando empezamos a remar?- gritó Chopper por encima del estruendo de los fogonazos

"Tenemos que alejarnos ya, se están empezando a acercar y pronto no fallaran el blanco"- pensó Nami nerviosa- ROBIN!

En el mascarón Robin seguía con los ojos cerrados y ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de repente los abrió y gritó - Creced en diez!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- CAPITAAAAAN! -gritó un soldado desesperado por un caracolófono

-Sol-da-dos-que-es-tán-ha-cien-do?(grito)- repetía el caracolófono el mensaje del capitán Cup. El barco en el que estaba el soldado más otros cuatro paralelos a él habían torcido su rumbo y se dirigían todos a un mismo punto en el que colisionarían.

-Capitán! Han aparecido unas manos de la nada en los timones, que han cambiado el rumbo de los barcos y … OH NO!…..

-Oh- no-(grito) no-se-es-cu-cha-na-da- el caracolófono terminó de dar el mensaje y Thea Cup miró hacia donde antes había cinco barcos y ahora solo quedaban trozos flotando en el agua

-EL CATALEJO! - el capitán arrebató rápido el instrumento a las manos del oficial y miró por él- Nico Robin, no sabía que se hubiese unido a Sombrero de paja - "Debimos traer más barcos"- Cinco barcos más están siendo atacados, debemos detenerla o conseguirán escapar por el hueco que están creando en la formación. Póngame con uno de los barcos de la línea siguiente ….. -FIIIIIIIIIU BOM! Una bala de cañón, de las que devolvía Luffy, pasó rozando el barco del Cup, haciéndolo tambalear y derramando su taza de té; esta vez el capitán fijó la vista en el resto del barco y en la defensa de los piratas que parecían eliminar sus disparos con mucha facilidad, vio al espadachín cortando sus balas, a otro pateándolas como balones y a Sombrero de paja lanzando sus propias balas- Oficial, he dicho que me ponga con esos barcos - mientras el Oficial marcaba los números, el capitán se dio la vuelta y gritó - Cambio de munición!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AHHHHHHH! - la arqueóloga cayó hacia la cubierta del barco

-ROBIN!- Nami bajó corriendo hacia su camarada, los demás estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la navegante gritó- los demás seguid en vuestros puestos! Tenemos q salir de aquí cuanto antes- Robin estaba de rodillas y se agarraba con fuerza el hombro derecho que no paraba de sangrar.

- Tranquila estoy bien, pero no creo q pueda seguir utilizando mi poder - se levantó mientras dijo esto último

-No te preocupes ya buscaremos una solución, como te han herido?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El capitán tenia razón, ha funcionado - el cabo levantó la espada que había ensartado en aquel brazo misterioso que casi hacía colisionar su barco. Alzó la vista hacia donde antes había habido dos filas de barcos, ahora hundidos, en donde ahora solo se veía un barco pirata, y se dispuso a seguir con el plan de Cup.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vienen más, preparaos! - dijo Sanji

- Usuff, Chopper empezad a remar ya por el hueco que ha hecho Robin - dijo Nami mientras ayudaba a moverse a su camarada

- Pero Nami aún quedan filas de barcos - Gritó Usuff mientras remaba

- LUFFY!ABRE EL CAMINO! - "ya no podemos esperar más" pensó Nami

BOM,BOM, se escucharon dos explosiones y el cocinero cayó a cubierta de espaldas y se quedó tendido en el suelo. "No puede ser",Nami y Robin se quedaron paralizadas un segundo y después gritaron a la vez:

-Sanji!

El rubio se puso en pie y comenzó a subirse de nuevo a la barandilla, tomó un nuevo cigarrillo y dijo:  
- Han cambiado las balas, ahora al golpearlas explotan - al decir esto nuevas balas fueron lanzadas hacia su lado y volvió a patearlas de manera q cayó de nuevo a la cubierta. Sanji estaba tumbado, cubierto de pólvora, y continuaba fumando mientras miraba al cielo

- Estas bien? - pregunto Zorro en tono neutro, Sanji se levantó y volvió a situarse en su puesto

-Luffy a que esperas¿ - preguntó Nami

- Voy

Las balas seguían explotando y provocando nuevas caídas del rubio a quien cada vez le costaba más levantarse, "Por mi lado no vienen" pensó el espadachín, "Por que solo atacan de ese lado?", Zorro estaba dándose la vuelta para cambiar de lado cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba de lado a lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-DIANA!…jejeje - "Perfecto" pensó el capitán, había sido buena idea utilizar los arpones para acabar con el espadachín, ya había eliminado otro problema. Tomó un sorbo de su té y ordenó a su oficial - Terminad el trabajo, no saldrán de aquí con vida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No, no , no …..- Nami estaba paralizada - no vamos a salir de esta

- Zorro, déjame curarte! Estate quieto Sanji! Robin sangras mucho! - Chopper iba y venía de cada uno de sus camaradas

- Chopper vuelve a tu puesto, rema, hay q llegar a la isla - Sanji decía esto mientras volvía a incorporarse

- No …..te preocupes…cuatro barcos de la armada no podrán con nosotros - Zorro sonreía y volvía a coger la espada q había dejado para sacarse el arpón del pecho

- Capitán¿ - Robin miraba ahora Luffy que estaba muy serio mirando al horizonte

- Se acabó - Luffy estiró los brazos y los metió en medio de los barcos q cerraban el paso a el Alma de Merry, después los abrió, separándolos y dejando un hueco suficiente para pasar - Ahora, remad- ordenó el capitán. La armada había aumentado los bombardeos al comprender las intenciones de los piratas, pero ahora ya no intentaban hundir el barco sino que su objetivo era la de los piratas que lo defendían. Tres arpones más se clavaron en Zorro y tres veces más cayó Sanji a la cubierta. Usuff y Chopper remaban con todas sus fuerzas y Luffy mantenía los barcos de la armada separados.

- Son demasiados….. -dijo Nami

CONTINUARÁ>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!espero q os haya gustado. Soy autora novata, así q si puse algo mal o muchas tonterías espero q me lo perdonéis un poco. Si tenéis algún consejo, duda, sugerencia….. No os cortéis! ;) bss y hasta otra!


	2. Lavadoras en el mar

**2. Lavadoras en el mar**

En el barco no había más que confusión, la navegante gritaba instrucciones sin fijarse si eran escuchadas o no, el barco se agitaba, y sus tripulantes heridos se agarraban como podían. El capitán del barco pirata mantenía la mirada fija en un punto en el horizonte.

- Nami - su voz sonaba seria, algo inusual en el capitán - delante de nosotros hay un remolino

- Que? - a la navegante le costó reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo en su camarote, allí se paró a consultar sus mapas. "Un remolino? Como es posible! Me habré confundido de camino, pero donde estamos¿", Nami posó su vista en un dibujo de la isla "OH", fue solo lo que acertó a pensar.

- Atención!Tengo la solución para librarnos de la armada …- volvió a gritar en cubierta, sus compañeros levantaron la vista para contemplarla - Veréis, no me había fijado antes en el dibujo pero en efecto Luffy, tiene que haber un remolino en nuestro camino. La isla a la que nos dirigimos está rodeada por unos aros de agua, de distintos tamaños, cada uno dentro del otro. Estos aros no son más que fuertes corrientes que tienen diferentes cursos y rumbos pero q todos acaban llevando a la isla …. Nuestro barco es mas pequeño y ligero, por lo que si conseguimos meternos en un aro interior antes que la marina nos alcance, la corriente nos arrastrará lejos de su alcance y ellos no podrán pasar de la primera corriente debido a la envergadura de sus barcos; y así conseguiremos huir - Nami guardó silencio esperando que sus palabras cayeran en las mentes de sus compañeros, pero nada, solo hubo más silencio

- Q¿ - acertó a decir Zorro

- Da igual! Hacedme caso y ya!- dijo Nami desesperada- Venga Ussuf, Chopper a remar con fuerza, Luffy tu tambien….vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! - dijo la navegante dedicándoles una seria mirada a Robin, Sanji y Zorro que se habían levantado para ayudar también - tal y como estáis seriáis un estorbo mas que una ayuda - dicho esto bajó y se colocó al lado de Chopper mientras Luffy iba al de Usuff. En pocos segundos el barco comenzaba a adquirir velocidad ….

* * *

- Mi capitán están consiguiendo huir 

- Soy capaz de verlo por mí mismo oficial, no necesito su ayuda - Cup no podía creer que aquella pequeña embarcación se hubiese burlado tan fácilmente de su armada 70.0 - hay que perseguirlos y tomar el barco, oficial disponga a los hombres! Y rápido! Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Insomnius Island…

* * *

Los piratas remaban con fuerza y el viento ayudaba a que el pequeño barco casi flotase por encima del agua, los barcos de la armada se reunían en hilera tratando de alcanzarlo pero en tan solo unos segundos…. El Alma de Merry se desplazaba como un cangrejo hacia la derecha, totalmente en horizontal 

-Se…..Seguid rema..ando….-dijo Nami con dificultad- ten..tenemos q llegar….al siguiente aro!

Esta vez la corriente hacía más costoso el movimiento del barco y aunque conseguía mover los remos, no lograban avanzar. Lo intentaban una y otra vez…."VAMOS" fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los piratas y como si el Alma de Merry los hubiese escuchado avanzó hasta la siguiente corriente. El cambio de dirección fue tan brusco que hizo girar el barco 180º quedando su vista hacia sus perseguidores. Esta vez se movían en horizontal pero hacia la izquierda y la corriente era mucho más rápida. A los tripulantes no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y todos fueron empujados con la inercia del barco cayendo al suelo, los remos se liberaron de sus agarraderas por el brusco giro, arrancando un trozo de barco uno y el otro cayendo hacia dentro, justo en la cabeza del renito

* * *

- Capitán Cup, lo lamento pero … los barcos son demasiado pesados, no lograremos alcanzar la siguiente corriente… se escaparán….- el oficial había pronunciado las últimas palabras con mucha cautela mientras observaba como el barco pirata los miraba de frente como burlándose. El capitán no respondía, y volvió a armarse de valor diciendo - capitán? 

- Los cogeremos en la isla - Cup mantenía la mirada serena y una voz neutral, se giró con su té en la mano y se dirigió hacia su camarote. La corriente del primer aro de la isla movía toda su flota en horizontal a la derecha. Cuando llegó a su camarote no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrojar su taza contra una de las paredes y quedarse mirando los pedazos con frustración

* * *

En el barco pirata reinaba el desorden. Todos los tripulantes estaban tirados por el suelo, debido a la fuerza y el cambio de corriente pero pronto el capitán se puso de pie 

- YUJUUUU!Eso ha sido alucinante!- se fue corriendo, y se colocó otra vez en la cabeza de cabra del barco

- Algunos no cambiaran nunca - dijo Zorro con una sonrisa forzada, mientras con mucha dificultad se recostaba contra el mástil, quedando su mirada hacia los demás. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos, pero lo que más sangraba eran los cuatro agujeros del pecho y el del vientre que le habían ocasionado los arpones. Aún así, se encontraba con fuerzas para cualquier combate, después de todo, había sobrevivido a cosas peores

- Me alegro de que no cambien- la arqueóloga se agachó al lado del renito que seguía con el remo encima de él, Chopper seguía inconsciente pero no parecía que tuviese nada grave - Parece que está bien, pero nos quedaremos sin doctor durante un buen rato - levantó la vista hacia el remo, y trató de concentrarse. Al instante 17 brazos surgieron de la nada y comenzaron a moverlo lentamente mientras 2 brazos más sacaban al doctor de debajo. Justo cuando consiguió liberar a su camarada la herida se le volvió a abrir por el esfuerzo, sangrando nuevamente- Ah!- se quejó.

- Pero Robin cómo se te ocurre!- Usuff no tenía nada grave pero estaba muy cansado de tanto remar, fue hacia Robin y le tapó la herida, la pirata no dijo nada - Nami! Que hacemos sin Chopper?

- Tendremos que buscar un médico en la isla - fue Sanji quien respondió por ella. El rubio estaba de pie apoyado contra la barandilla mientras daba caladas a su ya conocido cigarrillo. Sentía que tenía varios huesos rotos, y quemaduras pero no dijo nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo por una vez con el melenas- soltó el espadachín - que hacemos Nami?

La pelirroja no contestó al momento, estaba mirando a Luffy, quien se divertía contemplando las corrientes- Está?…Está anocheciendo? -aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos, pero un nuevo movimiento golpeó al barco provocando más confusión a los piratas- Y ahora que?- gritó Nami exasperada

- UUOOOOOHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh. .. . . . . - el gritó del capitán se hacia cada vez más silencioso a medida que se alejaba y terminó con un fuerte CHOF, que indudablemente era la salpicadura del agua

- Se..ha…caído¡' - todos los piratas se habían quedado con la boca abierta mirando al lugar donde estaba antes su capitán; y allí, en la cabeza de cabra solo quedaba una mano agarrada. Pronto sintieron el nuevo gritó del capitán al salir del agua -PERO SERÁ IDIOTA!- volvieron a repetir todos al unísono

- TOMA! - dijo Nami acompañando su grito de una colleja a su capitán - deja de hacer el memo que no estamos para bromas! A ver! Tenemos que llegar a la isla así que…- una nueva sacudida arremetió el barco- pero que son esos golpes?

- Son las corrientes, creo q estamos metidos en una especie de lavadora gigante!- gritó Usuff mientras ajustaba sus gafas asombrado

-Jo Nami que bruta eres…-dijo Luffy frotándose el chichón - UAUh una lavadora en el mar que guay! - pero no pudo reprimir un bostezo- y como es que es de noche?ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir?

-No sé, esta isla es muy rara; en el mapa casi no había información de ella, solo se veía lo de las corrientes y que su estación climática es de verano, pero no traía ni siquiera el nombre. Aún no son las 6 de la tarde y parece que está anocheciendo, la verdad es que no entiendo nada

- Esta bien, pero sea como sea tenemos que ir en busca de un médico así que ….

-Sí, lo sé. Por suerte no tendremos que encargarnos del manejo del barco, el solo llegará hasta la isla. El barco seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro bruscamente. Tres veces más tuvieron que aguantar un giro en redondo en el sentido del barco, y soportar los cambios de velocidad que los tenía completamente mareados

- Ahhhhh Nami cuanto queda? - Zorro notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas

- No lo sé - dijo la navegante intentando contener su mareo

- Mi pelirroja estas bien?

- Eso si que es un remolino!- dijo Luffy el único que disfrutaba con aquella situación

- Pero tu estás tarado, aún te vas a caer otra vez..y….- Usuff se tuvo que interrumpir para "descargar" por la borda el contenido de su estómago - ay..ay…ay que malito estoy

- No, los tarados soys vosotros que no estais disfrutando de esta montaña rusa- el capitán volvió a bostezar- tengo sueño…

- Capitán como puede estar pensando en dormir en un momento así? -la voz de Robin apenas se escuchó cuando el barco comenzó a describir una espiral cada vez más rápida

- Ay mamá!nos está tragando un remolinooo!- Nami estaba completamente histérica. El Alma de Merry, giraba y giraba,cada vez con más violencia, centrifugando a sus tripulantes, hasta llegar al fin del remolino donde paró en seco y como consecuencia salió disparado hacia un lateral, cayendo con un ruido sordo en medio de un mar en calma.

- Quien no se haya muerto que diga ay! - dijo con media voz Usuff

-Ay! - corearon los piratas. El Alma de Merry, aún medio mareado por las lavadoras marinas, hinchó sus velas y se dirigió en medio de una oscura noche, a la isla que se mostraba en el horizonte

* * *

CONTINUARÁ> 


End file.
